1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cavity floor.
2. Description of Related Art
Cavity floors are known that have a profiled floor foil, having support feet, which is put on the underlying floor or on an insulation layer, for forming a mould for the lime floor to be spread thereon, to constitute the floor surface (EP-A-0 057 372). Beneath the floor sheet, a cavity, which can be used for embedding cables, tubes and the like and as a hot air space of a floor heating is formed around the support feet. The known floor sheet consists of flexible soft plastic material that is not capable of carrying a person walking thereon. The lime floor is spread as liquid cast plaster and is distributed evenly. -The support feet adapt to eventual unevennesses of the underlying floor. The disadvantage of said floor sheet is that, due to its low load capacity, it is not capable of carrying a person walking thereon and, thus, it does not allow manual smoothing of the liquid lime floor material.
Furthermore, floor slabs are known that consist of thick-walled rigid material, having a high load capacity and stability, thus being capable of carrying a person walking thereon, but not allowing an automatic adaptation to eventual unevennesses of the underlying floor. Moreover, the high consumption of material and the high dead weight of the rigid formed slabs are disadvantageous. The cutting of the formed slabs is difficult (GB-A-996 807).
The support sheet of another known cavity floor (WO-A-8602120) consists of square fields that taper in the support feet, yet which keep a square structure in the support feet. The fields extend at right angles and in parallel to each other, so that a pattern of ridges crossing at right angles remains between the fields. Each of the support feet forms a lower truncated pyramid and an adjoining upper truncated pyramid with different top angles. Both truncated pyramids are separated from each other by a vertical kink line. The upper truncated pyramids are provided with outwardly bulging ribs. The support sheet of the known cavity floor is stiffened only insofar as to withstand the weight of the lime floor. The only function of the ribs is to stiffen the wide-throated upper truncated pyramid, so that it has approximately the same load capacity as the non stiffened lower truncated pyramid. Such a support sheet, less than 1 mm thick, had no load capacity that allows a reason to walk upon the sheet before the lime floor has been filled in.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cavity floor having a sheet that can be walked upon prior to the spreading of the lime floor and yet adapts to eventual unevennesses of the underlying floor and can be filled with lime floor of a pulpy consistence.